Left Behind
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: Two of the human members of the Z Senshi contemplate the fact that they are always being left behind in strength. Could be looked at as friendship or shounen ai, whatever you take it as.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, Mirai Trunks and Juunanagou would have been there throughout the whole series, and then on.  
  
A/N: Okay, so once again I'm sitting at school, meaning that I can't work on any fics that are saved on my home computer. Ra, but I wish I was at home right now. =;.;=  
  
Anyway, why not use the time to work on a short piece? 500 word drabble or thereabouts, it would seem. Not counting the notes before and after, of course.  
  
Um…it was supposed to be a shounen ai pairing…you can take it that way if you want, or take it as friendship…whatever makes you want to read it, I guess. =^_~= ~Yami  
  
---  
  
"We're always being left behind, aren't we?"  
  
I could see the forlorn look on his face as he made this comment. What's sad is just how true it is. All of us were constantly training to increase in strength, but just as he said, we were always left behind. We could never even hope to compare.  
  
With our Saiya-jin friends, it wasn't all that surprising, the warrior race that they were. But as humans, we could never hope to compare to them. It seemed that with every enemy that we faced, they found some way to drastically increase their power.  
  
And us...we were simply left as the weaklings of the group. The ones who couldn't defend ourselves.  
  
I know that this bothers Tenshinhan. It's strange, thinking back to the old days, when our strength was actually comparable with everyone else's. I really think he misses those days, misses the days when he was actually a stronger fighter than Goku was. He did beat him in the Tenkaichi Budoukai, after all.  
  
But then Goku started to advance more and more. And we could just never catch up.  
  
It's been that way for a long time, hasn't it? None of us could have competed with Piccolo. Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Piccolo, and I all died in the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. With every enemy since then, we've just fallen more and more. I really do miss being on the same plane as everyone else, being considered one of the strongest. Of course, compared to most on Earth, I still am. We still are. But we'll never be the best. We'll never be the ones that earth falls back on when there is trouble.  
  
We will never be the heroes.  
  
I'm not sure if I miss that or not. I'm fairly certain that Tenshinhan does. I was never considered the most heroic one of the group. I think that he's been more that way. He misses being the one that people turned to when they were in trouble. He misses feeling needed.  
  
Myself, on the other hand…I enjoy the fact that we're not always rushing off to risk out lives. Granted, I will fight to protect my friends. But more and more often, I find myself wondering what the point is? I'm not going to cause a mass turnaround in a battle. I'm not going to be the key player for our side to win.  
  
Neither is he.  
  
I think it depresses him.  
  
Funny how I've never thought about that before. He's not exactly one that gets depressed.  
  
I've noticed that it bothers me. I don't like seeing him like this.  
  
We've known each other for a long time. I'd like to think that we're close friends. Sometimes I wonder if he realizes that if no one else, I still need him. I'm glad that he isn't up there with the rest of them. Because I need him here with me. It's not that I'm glad that he's weak like I am. But of our entire group, he's the one that I want to stay here with me.  
  
He notices that I have been lost in my thoughts for some time. I feel his gaze, unmoving. Looking up at him, I smile slightly.  
  
"At least we've still got each other, right?" I put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
The corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly. "Right, Yamcha," he replies.  
  
---  
  
I don't think I've ever read a piece with this pairing before. =o.O= Not to say that there isn't one, but I haven't found it. Um...yay for odd pairings? But it all depends on how you look at it. =^_^=  
  
Click the review button and type something referring to how I did on this story. It would make me most happy. =^_^= ~Yami 


End file.
